Maya AKA New Girl
by JustReagan
Summary: Emily is out of the closet but single. Will that be changed when a new girl moves to town? First fanfic! Review if I should continue/update! Story is probably better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**"Emily go greet the new neighbors they have a daughter your age she's kind of cute *wink*!" Pam Fields shouted upstairs to her daughter.**

**"Fine mom!" Emily said while rolling her eyes, her mom had finally accepted she was gay so it was the least she could do. Although, she was sure the new girl wasn't as cute as her ex girlfriend who use to live there. **

**As she walked up with the gift basket she was mesmerized the new girl's beauty. Smooth caramel skin, eyes you could easily be lost for hours in, long soft curly hair, and those lips mmmm... Emily was snapped out of her fantasy by the sound of the new girls voice. So sexy. **

_Hey I'm Maya...A.K.A new girl._

_Hey. I'm Emily nice to meet you...Uhh these are for you from my mom._ **Emily said as she handed her the gift basket. Maya whispered a thanks and reached out to grab the basket then the moment their hands touched Emily knew she was going to love getting to know the new girl. **

_Would it be outrageous if I asked you to come in and keep me company?_

*OMG Maya wants me to come inside! Be cool em*

_Yes it would. But I don't mind_.** I said with a genuine smile. Maya chuckled at my statement and led me inside. **

Maya's thoughts. *Dayumm. Emily is hot! She has this curvy but fit body (imagine her in a swimsuit), long dark hair that cascades down her back, and these chocolate eyes that just made you melt*

**In Maya's room: **

**Maya plopped down on the bed while Emily went straight to the window seat (which was her favorite place in her own room). As Emily glanced around the room she could feels eyes on her. She turned to Maya who obviously didn't mind getting caught staring. **

_So this is my room...see anything you like_? **Maya said with a smirk. Was she flirting?**

_You have no idea..._ **Emily mumbled under her breath. Noticing she actually said that caused her to blush and turn away. Maya could think of many ways to flirt back but sensing the girls shyness decided to change the subject...for now. **

_So tell me what you like to do Ems._

**Maya noticed how Emily's eyes gleamed at the nickname and how she started to about swimming.**

_Well I can certainly picture you in a swimsuit, totally have the body for it._ **Maya purred making Emily blush**. *Oh my god Maya is totally flirting, I hope she's gay*

_Anyway Emily I should probably rest for my first day of school tomorrow. Would you mind walking me there? I don't exactly know my way._

**Maya asked as her eyes from the top of Emily's head to her toes. Not minding being caught by Emily. **

_No problem For a *special* friend like you Maya._

**Emily said before turning intending on leaving but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.**

_Bye, Ems._

**Maya leaned in giving Emily a kiss on the cheek that lingered a few seconds too long for friendship. And with that, maya sauntered back up the stairs into her room. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thanks for reviewing. =) I totally agree with the part about not making Maya bisexual or a druggie lol. I also made Emily already of the closet because I don't have time for Pam Fields. But anyway, I don't think I'm the best writer so if there's anything you want me to do, plz tell! **

Chapter 2.

** Emily was ecstatic. Today was the day she got to talk to Maya again, hopefully the girl was actually gay and not just a flirt. Filled with Anticipation she couldn't help but spend a little more time getting dressed that morning.. Almost time to meet Maya she thought to herself while walking into the kitchen for breakfast. Her mom cooked all of her favorites including Bacon, eggs, and waffles. Today was already the start off great. **

_Emily honey you look beautiful!_

_ Thanks mom..._ **She said not being able to stop the blush that cascaded her cheeks**.

_Is there a certain I don't know...new girl you're trying to impress?_" **Pam suggested while wiggling her eyebrows.**

_Mom, I don't even know if she's gay yet!_

**Just then doorbell sounded causing Pam to run to the door before Emily could even react. Emily knew exactly what her mother was doing and couldn't help but be embarrassed by it! **

_Hi I take it you're misses Fields?... I'm Emily's new friend Maya_"

**Pam glanced down to see that the young girl was wearing an off the shoulder top with the letter LGBT written across her chest. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the L was underlined.**

_Oh yes.. But you can call me Pam, Emily's in the kitchen Maya. I've got to go ,but I feel like I'll be seeing you around VERY often. _** She said motioning towards the kitchen. And with that Pam fields shouted a goodbye over her shoulder to the girls and was off to work. **

**Maya walked to find Em chowing down her breakfast, although she was eating like a total pig Maya couldn't help but be taken aback by the taller girls beauty. Wearing a casual button down shirt, tight dark wash jeans, and ankle high boots. But her straight hair from yesterday was now transformed into long luxurious curls cascading down her back and around her face. Did Emily dress up for her? Maya hoped so.**

** Little did she know Emily was lost in her thoughts also as she took in Maya's now long black hair curled only at the tips, the way her lipgloss shined, and finally her eyes reaching her shirt. Seeing the underlined L she wanted to jump for joy. But instead mumbled a quick YES to herself... Emily began to think, did Maya wear that shirt for her? She hoped so. **

_ Hello Maya_.

_Hello Emily._ **They both couldn't help the toothy smiles that crept onto their faces.**

_ Ready for your walk?_

_ More than you know._ **Maya purred sending a shiver through Emily's body causing Maya to give that famous smirk.** *Oh yeah She's flirting with you Emily*

** As they began walking in a comfortable silence Em decided to speak up.**

_So you never told me much about YOU, what makes new girls world spin?_

_Well other than the pretty lady New girl met last night, music seems to also make her happy_ **Maya said with a slight chuckle as she saw Emily's cheeks turn rosy. **

_Haha...thanks! So our badass here is marching band?_ **Emily snickered.**

_Jazz band, I defiantly do not march!_

**Arrived at School:**

_ Can I see your schedule Maya maybe we can get lucky?_

_ Even though we've just met?_ **Flirted Maya.**

**Emily grimaced noticing how sexual her question sounded. Grabbing the schedule out of the shorter girls hands she noticed they shared Gym, lunch, and a class with a teacher named Mr. Fitz together. Emily noticed how many AP classes the shorter girl had, she and Spencer must be on the same level. **

_So the new badass girl has brains too_? **They both laughed at Emily's comment and proceeded through the halls.**

**As they walked Emily couldn't help but notice all eyes on them maybe because of how hot the new girl was, the fact that Emily looked so beautiful today, or Maya's shirt. When turning the corner Emily saw guys basically drooling over Maya. She couldn't help but dislike the attention these guys were giving Maya, I mean c'mon couldn't they see the shirt?! **

** She practically dragged Maya away and into first period Literature with Mr. Fitz. She noticed her 3 best friends were watching her and Maya walk in together. Maya took a seat in the middle of the class with Emily following close behind. Hearing her phone chirp as she sat down she quickly pulled it out and proceeded to read the messages. **

_Hannah: Emily's got a girlfrieeeend!_

_ Spencer: Soooo Em who's the new friend? _

_ Aria: Is she someone special? ;)_

** Emily laughed at her friends happiness for her and locked the phone as the new teacher walked into class...The whole class consisted of Emily constantly glancing at Maya and turning her head when caught. And of Maya blatantly watching Emily whenever she felt the need to making Emily feel fuzzy inside. When the class bell went off Emily was saddened realizing she wouldn't see Maya agian until 3 more periods. Then it hit her,** *OMG Emily, Maya is in your gym class! You'll have to undress in front of her!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh sorry I didn't notice how short the chapters are since I'm typing this on my phone so it's kind of deceiving me lol. But anyway here's Chapter 3 and I'm open to suggestions. And this was just a quick update since I was busy this morning**

**Chapter 3**

**Emily quickly gathered all her books and scurried out of the class the moment the bell rang. She couldn't wait to see Maya. It was so close all she had to do was drop a few things off at her locker and head off to gym. When Emily finally arrived at her locker she noticed her 3 bestfriends were already there waiting for her. As Emily approached all conversation stopped and all the girls turned to look at her with hopeful eyes and matching smirks. **

_What Guys?_

_Hannah: Maya's pretty hot...and gay. _

_Spencer: We saw you guys together this morning...anything you wanna tell us Emily?_ **Aria just listened to everything with wide ears and eyes. **

_Guys Maya and I are just friends-_ **Emily got distracted as she saw Maya at the end of the hall putting lipgloss on. Mmmmm those lips, giving the girl a once over she turned back to her friends and continued.** _Me and Maya are I are just friends...for now!_ **She said with a wink as she threw her books in her locker and ran off in search of her new friend. As she left she heard** _Hannah yell GET SOME EM!_ **Making her move even faster while letting out a slight chuckle. **

**Figuring Maya would already be in the gym that was Emily's destination. After seeming like forever Emily reached the gym and burst through the girls locker room taken aback by what she saw. There Maya was looking sexy as ever standing without her jeans on in black little boy shorts. As Emily approached Maya gave her a genuine smile, she'd been just as excited to see Emily again. **

**Emily opened her locker and got her gym uniform out and quickly changed into her gym uniform. **

_Damnnn. Em, those abs!_ **Maya purred giving Emily a confidence boost. Before Emily could even answer Maya removed her shirt (knowing Emily was watching) purposely trying to turn Em on as she shook free her hair from the shirt. Maya was now standing in front of Emily in her favorite black lacy bra, loving the way Emily couldn't take her eyes off of her! Maya grabbed the gym shirt and slowly began slipping it, but never breaking eye contact with Em. **

**Emily was desperately trying to control herself around Maya but she was so sexy... Remembering how Maya reacted to her swimmer body Emily opened her locker and took out her spare bottle of lotion, two could play at this game! When she was sure she had Maya's full attention she looked her directly in her eye and squirted out a small amount of lotion onto her palm. Lifting her shirt only enough for Maya to see the bottom half of her abs she slowly began to massage the lotion into her skin, stopping when she heard Maya let out a breathy sigh and moving down to her long legs. Squirting another small amount into her palm she then went to working on her legs making sure the warm lotion touched everywhere, hearing Maya's breath hitch she began to dig deep into her skin with the** **lotion letting out small** _ahhhh's_ **every now and then.**

**Before she could get to the other leg they heard the coach yell for them to meet in the gym now, with that Emily sauntered off leaving Maya wide eyed and still in a daze. Maya was astonished by Em's confidence boost. She had pegged Em for a shy, innocent, good girl. Hmmmm... Guess she guessed wrong. Maya finally snapping out of it walked slowly out into the gym. **

**Maya was going to love having gym with Em she couldn't get over how good Emily looked chasing the ball down the soccer field with sweat dripping from her temples and her still curly hair tied up into a messy ponytail. Thankfully the coach let them pick their own teams, of course with Emily being so athletic, she was crowned captain and her first teammate chosen was Maya St. Germain! **

**Emily was so disappointed at that gym was ending but at least she had the next period (lunch) with Maya also! Emily and Maya both dressed into street clothes (stealing glances every few seconds at each other) ready for lunch. Walking in a comfortable silence to the lunch room Emily guided Maya towards her table with her bestfriends. Just as they were getting acquainted a group of kids from the schools band summoned Maya over to tell her something. Not wanting to leave Emily but also not wanting to intrude on lunch with her friends she hesitantly got up and walked to their table. The whole lunch consisted of Spencer and Hannah making comments about Emily and Maya's growing relationship while Emily watched Maya interact with her bandmates from the corner of her eye.**

**About 5 minutes before lunch would end Emily looked up to see girls blatantly flirting and being all touchy-feely to her Maya. Although Maya just brushed off all of their advances Emily couldn't help but feel jealous. One of the girls brushed Maya's hair from her face...and that was the last straw for Emily! She got up swiftly and walked slowly emphasizing every step up to Maya before saying,**

_Hi Mayaaaaaa. Let me show you to your next class?_ I**n her best little girl voice. Emily threw a cocky grin at all the other girls at the table as Maya got up quickly to leave with Em. Leaving the lunch room before Emily could start conversation she felt eyes on her and not Maya's. Turning her head to the side she saw Paige making her way towards her..damn. **

**Emily grabbed Maya's hand and immediately felt that shock causing them to search each others eyes. But Emily snapped out of it and pulled Maya through the halls a little faster, trying to avoid Paige. As they turned the corner they heard a desperate Paige yell** _Emily!_ **Maya turned to Emily waiting for an explanation. **

_That's my ex girlfriend, she keeps trying to back together with me no matter how many times I tell her I'm not interested._

_Do you need me to talk to her?_ **Maya said slightly annoyed Paige was even talking to Emily. **

_No it's fine she's gone now_.

**In response Maya just arched an eyebrow at Emily and they continued down the hall. Stopping in front of Maya's chemistry class Emily promised to walk Maya home today even though she knew swim practice started at 4:30.**

**End of the Day:**

**Emily dumped all her books into her locker, grabbing her bag, then hurrying off into the direction Maya was in. **

_Hey ready to go?_

_Mhm. Thanks for walking me home Em._ **Maya said making Emily just smile and nod in response. They set off towards home in a comfortable silence until Maya spoke up **

_I saw you eyeing my shirt more than once today, do you know what it means?_

_ Oh yeah. I know what it means._ **Emily let out a small chuckle.**

_Is it a problem for you?_ **Maya asked looking Emily directly in her eyes. **

_Oh it definitely isn't a problem Maya! Remember earlier you saw my ex-girlfriend_! **Emily responded.**

**This made Maya sure Emily was gay. Oooh this year would be an interesting one! They finally arrived in front of Maya's house, making Maya turn towards Emily**.

_Wanna come in?_

_I'd love to, but I have to get back to school for swim practice._ **A small smirk slipped onto Maya's face. **

_What Maya?_

_Oh Nothing... I just noticed you went out of your way to walk me home even though you'll have to just go straight back to school._ **Maya gleamed.**

_Anything for you Maya_. Emily flirted. **Checking the time, she said** _But I really do have to start heading back_.

**Maya leaned into Emily for a hug that lasted a few beats longer than friends usually hugged. As they pulled away Maya and Emily both leaned into each other for a kiss on the cheek, making them both accidentally touch the side of each others lips. Making Emily instantly smile and Maya give her famous head tilt. With that Emily pulled away. **

_Bye Maya._

_Bye Emily. Come over later!_

**_Sorry this chapter was kind of thrown together I didn't have much time to write, or even edit so bare with me if there are mistakes. Review if I should continue, and I'm open to suggestions_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone who reviewed =) Im surprised you guys like the story and thanks for the suggestions also. If you've noticed I've been trying to update daily so hopefully that continues :) Oh and I'd love if you told me what you wanted next. Thanks. This chapter is just a filler I'll continue where I left off tomorrow :)**

**Chapter 4 **

**Maya jumped out of bed at the sound of the door bell ringing. *Who could that be? I'm sure Emily is still in practice* She was surprised to see Ms. Fields...Pam at her doorstep. Maya opened the door giving Pam, the mother of her future girlfriend, a warm genuine smile. **

_Hey Pam, anything I can do for you?_

_Hello maya. I was just coming over to formally introduce myself to your parents. Are they here?_

_No but they should be shortly. Want to come inside and wait?_

_I'd love to_. **With that Maya stepped aside and let Pam into the house, and then led her to the kitchen. **

_Can I get you anything to drink?_

_Water would be fine, Thank you. So... Maya._

_Yes?_

_I loved your choice in shirt today and I'm sure Emily did too._

_Thanks and it feels so good to be somewhere where people accept you for who you are. So having Emily in my life now is a plus!_

_I'm sure it's a plus for other reasons too_. **Pam said while wiggling her eyebrows in Maya's direction. In response Maya just let out a small laugh. **

You know she likes you right?

_Really? I thought she might have but today her ex was chasing after her , which made me believe she was getting out of a bad relationship. I don't want to rush her. _

_Ohhhh Paige, no heartbreak there Emily broke it off. The feeling wasn't there...So what were you doing before I came over I don't want to intrude..._

_Oh nothing just finished up my homework._

_Have you made friends with Emily's bestfriends? I think you'd like them._

_Oh yeah I have quite a few classes with Spencer so we've talked a bit. But not much._

_Oooooh Spencer's a very intelligent girl, I'm impressed! _**Pam looked off into the corner to see Maya's guitar and music stand laying against the wall.**

_Pretty, smart, and a musician Emily has great taste!_

_Doesn't she?_ **Maya said with a small laugh**. _But thank you Mrs. Fields. It's so cool that you're cheering Emily and I on._

** Just as she said that Pam's beeper buzzed signaling that she had to get back to work, as she left Maya invited her and Emily over for dinner since she hasn't been able to meet her parents yet.**

**The end of swim practice:**

**Emily and Paige were the only ones remaining in the locker room, in complete silence, not the comfortable kind she had with Maya but with the awkward kind. Till Paige spoke up**

_Emily can we please just talk?_

_Sure. But nothing is going to change Paige._

_Can I please have a second chance? I don't even know why you broke up with me!_

_Paige you've done nothing wrong, I'm sorry I just don't feel that way about you and I know there's someone out there that actually will be. I didn't want to be selfish_.

_EMILY YOU CAN'T DENY YOU'RE FEELINGS FOR ME!_ **Paige yelled holding back tears. **

_Paige love comes and goes it's her, and then it's there. I would give you another chance if I ever thought I could feel that way again, but I can't. Sorry Paige_. **Emily said as she made her way out of the locker room.**

**As the door closed she heard Paige yell** WHERE DID THE LOVE GO EMILY?!

**Choosing to ignore the comment she made her way to the school exit ready to take Maya up on that invite over to her house. She walked up to see Maya sitting on her porch still feeling a little down because of the whole Paige thing. She didn't want to hurt the girl, she just knew they weren't right for each other. Why didn't she see that? **

_What's wrong Em?_**Maya said with sincerity. **

_Nothing__**.**_** Emily said while staring at the ground scared that her eyes would reveal her lie. But when she looked back up Maya was staring her with an arched eyebrow. **

_Ok I just got done talking to Paige._.

_And_? **Maya said fearing the worse, could they be back together?**

_She just doesn't understand that I'm not interested and that we aren't right for each other._

_Emily do you need me to talk to her?... I've been told I'm really convincing._ **She said smiling brightly at Emily. **

_Would you really do that for me?_

_Anything for you Emily. I'll make sure we have a little talk tomorrow._

_Thanks Maya maybe she needs somebody else to explain things to her._ **Emily said finally feeling better.**

**They decided to do something fun to lighten the mood. Now Maya was preparing microwave popcorn while Emily chose the movie, Paranormal Activity, she wasn't one for scary movies but anything to snuggle up with Maya. Maya came back to the living room with popcorn and an extra blanket plopping onto the couch and covering her and Em with it. **

_So what movie?_

_Paranormal activity? Even though I'm not really one for scary movies.__** Emily said with a nervous laugh. **_

_Don't worry I'll protect you!_

_**As the movie started Maya slipped her arm over Em's shoulder jokingly whispering **__Come here often? __**Although Emily knew Maya was just kidding by using a corny pick up line she still shivered when she felt Maya's breath on her ear, causing Emily to blush. Noticing this, Maya pulled her arm back with a small chuckle. Halfway through the movie Emily was in Maya's lap with her hands wrapped around the girls neck in fear. Maya was loving the feeling of Em in her lap all wrapped around her but knowing Emily was scared she started to whisper how everything was okay into Emily's ear.**_

**By the time the movie was over Emily and Maya both were fast asleep snuggled into each other.**

** In About a hour Maya was the first to wake up. Emily looked so peaceful sleeping that Maya didn't want to wake her. But knowing her Emily time was limited since it was a school night she decided she had to. **

_Em...wake up_**_._****Maya said as she saw Emily's eyes slowly opening.**

_Ooh sorry Maya. I didn't mean to fall asleep during the movie, and on you._**Emily said with her eyes gleaming.**

_It's okay so did I. And I Definitely didn't mind our sleeping arrangements._ **Maya said which caused Emily to smile in her direction. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was already 9:00 P.M her mom wouldn't mind she was out since it was with Maya. **

_Hey did you wanna sleepover? We can walk to school together tomorrow again!_

_Yes! My mom definitely won't mind. Just let me get my things._ **Emily said with a little too much excitement in her voice. **

**What should they do during their sleepover? And sorry for the lack I fell asleep last night and now I have to get to school in like an hour lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. They kind of scare me a little since I'm so shy and I don't want to disappoint you guys, but that's what motivates me to write. I can just imagine not updating for weeks and having all these Emayans chasing me out of town with pitchforks. Lol but here you go.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Emily rushed home gathering all her things and putting them into an overnight bag. Descending down the stairs she saw her mother standing in the foyer smiling up at her. **

_Staying with Mayaaa tonight?_ **Pam Fields said making sure to put emphasis on Maya.**

_Yeah we're having a sleepover._ **Emily said showing off that toothy grin.**

_A sleepover huh? And during this sleepover will you two tell each other how you feel about one another? You know the start of Emaya._

_Mom... Emaya really? We're just friends._ **Emily said laughing.**

_For now... But goodnight Emily I have to get to sleep, work tomorrow_.

_Okay goodnight mom_. **With that Emily proceeded down the stairs turning at the door from hearing her name being called**.

_Oh and Emily, have fun tonight._

_But not too much fun!_ **Pam joked. **

_Uhhh Bye mom_.

**Making her way back next door seemed to take a thousand years. Her heart was beating so fast with anticipation of seeing Maya again reaching the door she was quickly ushered in by Maya. **

_What took you so long?_

_I was only gone about 10 minutes, Maya._

_Well it felt like forever for me_. **Maya said making Emily smile. **

_Well... I'm here now, so what should we do?_

_Play a game?_

_Like what?_

_Have your ever.. It's sorta like Never have I ever I guess. We take turns naming off things (ones you haven't did and things you have) and if you have you take a drink._

_Okay I'll start. Have you ever been arrested?_ **With that Emily took a sip. **

_What! Sweet, innocent Emily has a record? What'd you do steal a balloon?_ **Maya joked before continuing**

_Have you ever had a crush on anyone immediately after meeting them? _**Maya asked. Her and Emily immediately drinking. This question made Emily look Maya directly in the eye while Maya gave one of her famous head tilts. **

_My turn.. Have you ever kissed your crush during a sleepover?_

**Maya shook her head no. Making Emily look her straight in the eye before tilting her head and inching forward. Emily's head was reeling what if Maya rejected her advance? Since it was already too late she continued to move forward, extremely excited as she noticed Maya lean in. Emily took initiative and pecked Maya on the lips. Emily then reached for Maya again. Maya melted into Emily's lips. There mouths opened and Emily could feel Maya's soft tongue. Emily felt like she was in heaven as Maya's hands slipped through Emily's long soft hair. They eventually broke away for air sending each other flirty smiles. Emily repeated her question,**

_Have you ever kissed your crush during a sleepover?_ **Making both of the girls take a long swig. **

_So I guess this is the start of Emaya?_ **Emily questioned. **

_Emaya?_ **Maya laughed.**

_That's our ship name my mom came up with for us. She was so sure we'd get together tonight_.

_I think your mom would appreciate it more if I actually took you on a date before you confessed your undying love for me._ **Maya said with a head tilt and a smirk making Emily laugh and playfully hit her on the chest. **

_Is that your way of asking me out on a date?_** Emily chuckled.**

_Yes. And you love it. So..._

_Yes Maya. I'll go out with you!_

_Perfect. We should probably head to bed._

**With that Emily and Maya both got up and trekked up the stairs to her room. Emily changed in the bathroom and when she came out Maya was already dressed and sitting on the window seat that matched the one Emily had in her room. **

_So do you have a side?_

_Excuse me?_

_Of the bed. Do you have a side of the bed?_

_Oh... I kind of just sleep in the middle._ **Emily said bashfully. **

_Oh so do I...I guess we'll have to fight for dominance. _**Maya said making Emily run her hands through her hair and blush.**

**About a hour later both girls were fast asleep in the center of the bed with Maya's hand resting upon Emily's hip, and her face snuggled into the crook of Emily's neck. **

**The next morning. **

**While Emily was in the bathroom getting ready for the school day Maya grabbed Emily's phone off of her night stand and proceeded to find her moms contact. Hitting the call button she awaited Pam's answer. The phone was answered on the third ring. **

_Hey Emily honey.._

_Hey Pam. It's actually Maya._

_Oh what a nice surprise. How's it going Maya..._

_So Emaya kissed last night and I asked Emily out on a date with me before we make everything official. I knew you'd appreciate that._

_Yeah I do. I'm just so happy you guys are together._ **Pam squealed.** _I'm sure you'll respect her Maya. So there isn't much more I could ask for._

_Alway Mrs. Fields. I'm planning the perfect first date...but I have to go Emily's coming back. Bye Pam. _**Maya said before ending the call and placing Emily's phone back down. **

_Ready to go?_ **Emily nodded a yes in response. **

**As the girls began their trek to school they fell into a comfortable silence. Their hands brushed against each other as the turned the corner making them both shiver. **

_So...Can I hold your hand?_ **Maya asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer. Instead of actually saying a yes Emily just reached out and grabbed Maya's hand. Making the butterflies fly into Emily's stomach and the hairs on Maya's arm stand. **

_So I was hoping I could pick you up tonight at 7...for our date?_ **Maya asked hopefully. **

_I'll be ready_. **Emily simply stated. **

_I have to remember to still have that talk with Paige today._

_Thanks again Maya_. **Emily said squeezing her hand a little. **

_Oh trust me, it's no problem_.

**At school: **

**Emily and Maya walked in hand in hand. Holding everyone's attention as Emily gave Maya a quick peck on the cheek before making her way towards her locker. She was certain that everyone in the school had seen...Everyone. Even Paige. As she got to her locked she saw her 3 best friends, all with wide smiles on their faces whistling in her direction. **

_Hannah- So Maya is obviously more than just a friend. _**She teased while Spencer and Aria just watched Emily for the story. **

_Omg, we kissed last night during our sleepover!_

_Emily's and Maya sitting in a tree..._ **They all dragged out in unison. **

_Aria- But seriously Em we're happy for you._

_Hannah- Yeah Maya's totally hot!_

_Spencer- Yeah and really smart. She's in all of my AP classes!"_

_Aria- And I heard she's a really good musician._

_Are all of you hitting on my girlfriend... I mean Maya._ **She said blushing making them all laugh.**

_Hannah- She's so much better than Paige and those...bangs!_ **She said shivering at the mention of Paige's atrocious hair cut. **

_Speaking of Paige, Maya agreed to talk to her about letting go of me._

_Spencer- Oooh this is about to me a total Maya, Paige smackdown. Em's new girlfriend telling her old girlfriend off. _

_Hannah- This is totally reality TV worthy._

_Omg. I didn't notice that was the reason Maya was so excited about talking to Paige. I gotta go find her!_ **Emily recited running off towards Maya's locker.**

_Spencer- I hope she's too late._

**(A/N) I'll stop writing here. But anyway, I PROMISE another update tomorrow. I would've uploaded this earlier but I've been a little busy. *In reality just sits around watching drama on TV all day. But review guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Maya and Emily split apart after a quick kiss. Emily going to her locker and Maya going to hers. As Maya closed her locker with all her books placed in her over the shoulder bag she felt eyes on her. Thinking it was just one of her admirers she ignored it and continued walking towards her first class. When she was shoved into by a student moving past her. Noticing it was Paige she quickly stuck her foot out tripping the girl with the...bangs. (A/N *inward cringe* at the mention of those "bangs") Paige fell to the floor letting out an **_Oomf _** sound as she dropped. **

_What the hell was that for? _**Paige shouted.** **Getting everyone's attention. Maya kneeled to the ground ready to tell her off when she saw Emily coming up. **

_Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From my girlfriend. Or else_ **Shoving Paige over more. **

_I only want one girl and it isn't your girlfriend._ **Paige said seeming confused after grunting.**

**Just then Emily walked up with a confused look on her face as to why her ex (A/N Smh) and her future girlfriend were on the ground. Looking right past Paige and talking to Maya **

_What happened Maya?_

_Oh... I was just helping Paige up. She had a little accident here._

**But before Paige could respond Maya got up and kissed Emily fully on the lips. Opening her eyes midway through the kiss to stare at Paige showing who had the girl now. As Maya pulled Emily away she saw Paige getting up and storming away angrily. **

**Emily was on cloud 9 after the kiss so she totally forgot about the whole Paige thing. Arriving to First period they took their seats next to each other. **

**About hallway through the class Emily started to daydream and began scribbling into her notebook. Things like:** _Emily St. Germaine Emaya. Emily+Maya_

**She didn't notice Mr. Fitz calling her name and only noticed when he came to her desk and took the journal reading it and turning his head towards Maya smiling at them both. He handed the book back to Emily with a warning that he'd read it if she continued. After Mr. Fitz got back to his desk Emily could feel Maya's eyes burning holes into her side, knowing that if she looked over she'd have to explain so she continued to look straight ahead. Once the bell rang Maya immediately followed after Emily. **

_So...you write anything good about me?_

_Yeah Maya. I just confessed my undying love for you in this notebook_. **Emily said half sarcastically tapping her book.**

**Maya stepped forward and recited** _Give me the book Emily_.

_Nope._ E**mily said backing away from Maya until her back hit the wall. Maya quickly reacted by placing her hands onto Emily's shoulders and leaning in for a kiss getting Emily excited. Just as Emily inched forward and there lips were about to touch Maya grabbed the journal and took off. She heard Emily yell** _MAYA!_** But continued running to her second period class. Emily felt extremely shy and vulnerable thinking about Maya reading that note. Would she think she was some freak who was in love with her after a couple kisses? Emily's stomach started to churn at the thought of Scaring Maya off. She finally snapped out of it and went to her class at the sound of the late bell.**

**Maya's Class: **

**Maya walked into her next class with a tight grip on Emily's journal. She finally opened it just as class started, reading all the little doodles Emily created about her. Maya thought it was absolutely cute that she wrote those things in there. Smiling to herself she pulled out a pen and began to write **_Maya Fields_** and **_Maya+Em_** in her own handwriting under Em's doodles. Just as she was going to write on how she couldn't wait till their date the annoying and not so fair teacher walked up and grabbed the journal reading everything aloud. Maya looked around the room for everyone's reaction noticing Spencer smiling from ear to ear sending her two big thumbs up. As she continued to search the room nobody looked disgusted, just really surprised. Normally should we be annoyed with the teacher by reading that and making her look like such a softie. But this was Emily they were talking about anyone would be for her. Coming back to her senses she snatched the journal back from the teacher and proceeded to roll her eyes. Kicking her feet up on the desk she pretended to pay attention the remainder of the class, but her mind kept wandering back to Emily. **

**In Gym:**

**Maya came up behind Emily and slipped the notebook into Em's locker with a flirty smile sent in the girls direction. **

_Aren't you dressing for gym today, Maya?_

_Nahh... Physicals labor isn't really my thing._ **Emily and Maya both laughed as Maya left the locker room. **

**I guess she didn't read the journal Emily thought to herself ,blowing out a breath of relief. The rest of gym was pretty uneventful since Maya wasn't playing soccer along with everyone else. **

**After gym both girls made their way to lunch. **

_Hey Maya!_** Jenna yelled** **from her locker. **

_Hey._ **Maya said cooly as she continued walking. Emily thought it was strange for them to be talking to each other, but she was sure they were only acquaintances so she kept her mouth shut. Arriving in the lunch room Maya walked Emily to her table giving her a short hug before walking over to the table with her band mates and Noel.**

**Emily sat at the table with al of her friends gleaming at her with expecting eyes. **

_Maya is taking me on a date tonight!_** Emily squealed. And the rest of the period consisted of them gossiping on how Maya was an upgrade from Paige. **

**Emily was now at home getting ready for her date when she opened her book bag emptying all the things out looking for something when her journal fell out opened to the page she had just written in. She noticed different writing and picked the book. Looking to see Maya continued the doodles she had started she blushed. Then ripped the page out pinning it onto her bulletin board that consisted mostly of old photographs.**

**5 minutes before Maya would arrive Emily finished getting dressed and daydreamed on what Maya had planned out. Hearing the doorbell ring she hopped up and walked slowly down the stairs not wanting to seem too eager. When Emily opened the door she was stunned by how beautiful Maya looked. Her lipgloss fresh, long black locks curled around her face, and wearing a blazer that suited her skin tone perfectly. And those pants...they fit so tight. Looking back up to Maya's face she noticed she was also admiring Emily's beauty. **

_Emily you look amazing!_ **Maya said trying to keep her jaw from dropping.**

**Emily wore her hair put up into a curly ponytail and a short casual lighting grey dress, showing off her perfect long legs. After coming back to reality Maya asked,** _Is your mom here? I should probably speak before we leave._

_No she's still at work. But she should be here by time we get back._

_Oh. Okay._ **With that Maya walked Emily outside stopping to wait for her to lock up. Maya then ran down the curb to open the door for Emily making her blush.**

_So where are you taking me?_ **Emily asked when they were both settled into the car. **

_It's a surprise. When we're halfway there you'll have to put this blindfold on._ **Maya said smirking while raising it in front of Emily's eyes. Emily just smiled and looked ahead completely thrilled by the idea of a surprise, Paige had never been that romantic with her. **

**About ten minutes into the drive she noticed Maya constantly looking over at her every second she could. **

_What?_ **She said with a goofy smile.**

_You're just so beautiful, Em._

_I'm not that pretty Maya. More like average._ **Emily said insecurely.**

**With that Maya pulled the car over and turned it off knowing exactly what she needed to sing to Emily to boost her confidence. If only she had her guitar... **

**I'll stop there. Ugh I'm annoyed right now I hate having fighting parents. And they aren't even together lol. But thanks for the reviews I used a couple recommendations and I'm considering them all. And I'm letting you decide where should Maya take Emily after the song? Oh and don't worry there'll be more Maya/Paige drama in the future. I just wasn't in the mood to write right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I noticed I was MIA for a while. You see what had happened was...**

**Chapter 7 **

**Maya turned towards Emily looking her straight in the eye while clasping Emily's hands in her own. Emily looked back at Maya with her chocolatey brown eyes widened waiting for whatever she had to say. Maya took a deep breath and started to hum, still looking at Emily. Before she actually started to sing. **

_She's so big hearted, _

_But not so remarkable_

_Just an ordinary humble girl_

_Expecting nothing as we're made to think ,It's a pretty person's world. Little does she know She's so beautiful._

**Maya sung the last line with the most passion Emily had ever heard. She was in love with Maya's voice it was so soft but also had this jazzy undertone. Like a toned down Fiona Apple. Maya took a long pause searching Emily's eyes trying to make sure she knows that she is very serious. Before taking a deep breath and continuing, **

_But Emily you are beautiful and you better go show it. Don't ever believe in living normal, just to satisfy demand._

** Maya finished her eyes so serious waiting for Emily's reaction. Emily had never been so happy she held herself over the armrest to Kiss Maya slowly and sweetly. Their lips so perfectly together, this was a kiss of adoration not lust. Emily pulled away from Maya for the need of air and sat back into her seat. Turning to face Maya she tried to blink back those tears.**

_Don't cry Baby. It was all true, you're the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on Emily_.

**Maya said before reaching over and pressing her lips to Emily's quickly. Then buckling her seat belt and turning the key in the ignition ready to start the car. The car ride to their date destination was filled with a comfortable silence. Emily was completely amazed by how sweet Maya 'The badass' could actually be.**

**Maya turned to Emily at the stop sign and handed her a blindfold before quickly snatching it back away. **

_What you don't trust me to put it on myself?_ **Emily giggled not being able to keep the smile from her face. **

_No way. Emily we both know you'd peak!_ **Maya said while smirking.**

**She took the blindfold and placed it in front of Emily's face and reaching behind her head and tied the strings. Maya knew they'd be there in about 10 minutes, the remainder of the car ride consisted of Emily constantly asking questions like** _"Are we there yet?" "When will we be there?" "Where are we going?"_

**These questions would drive any other person into a straight jacket but Maya thought it was absolutely cute. After about 5 minutes of answering the questions Maya decided to play with Emily too. She then turned on the radio and began to sing again, but this time not with that sweet beautiful voice, but with more of a loud screeching tone that sounded like nails being driven across a chalkboard. When Maya continued to sing Emily groaned and started to squirm in her seat, wanting Maya to stop. But every time Emily would speak up about it Maya would just turn the radio up a bit more and sing a little more louder and a lot more off beat. **

**Maya finally stopped singing as she stopped the car, took the key out of the ignition and ordered Em to stay in the car. She quickly climbed out and escorted Emily out of the car with her blindfold still on. Finally, reaching where Maya wanted them to be, she helped Emily sit onto the ground before pulling the blindfold off. Emily look around with adoration; Maya really put this together. There they were in front of a glistening lake that swayed with the light, comfortable wind. Emily noticed she was sitting on one of those old time Picnic blankets with a big brown picnic basket sitting atop. Maya opened it to reveal all of Emily's favorite foods. **

_So what do you think? I thought of everything huh?_**Maya asked confidently. **

_Yeah...yeah you did._ **Emily said simply. **

_Open wide Emily._ **Maya smirked.**

_No way, Maya._

Come on I dare you!

_You're terrible._

_I know! Now open up._ **Maya said while laughing. Emily opened her mouth shortly waiting on whatever food Maya would give her. Maya gently placed a piece of sweet candy on Emily's tongue. Emily let out a breath of relief.**

_What did you think I'd give you?_

_I don't know...something sour._

_Not a chance. You hate sour._ **Maya said gleaming at Emily. Emily thought she'd melt at the sight of Maya's soft smile. **

_But anyway Em, wanna watch a movie?_** Maya asked pulling her laptop out of her messenger bag.**

_Sure! Can we watch something funny?_

_Comedy it is Emmy!_

**Maya responded making Emily's insides feel all warm and fuzzy at the new nickname Maya was calling her. Maya logged into her Netflix account and decided on a comedy, with Emily's help of course. By the middle of the movie Maya was leaned up against a towering tree with Emily sitting in between legs, resting her back onto Maya's front. They were both laughing on and off at their choice in movie. Emily then pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of them using her front facing camera and putting the phone back away. When the movie ended Maya knew she should probably be getting Emily back home, as they sat back on the picnic blanket and began packing things up Maya felt Emily watching her. **

_Maya this was the most amazing date I've ever had. No one has ever done anything like this for me_. Emily said completely in her element, she was so happy to have a romantic girlfriend.

_Anytime Emmy._** Maya said simply.**

**When her nickname was spoken Emily couldn't resist but quickly moving across the picnic blanket and pressing her lips to Maya's.**

**A/N I'll update soon. And I took some of the reviewers suggestions! So shoutouts to them. Thanks for reviewing guys. Continue to do so it makes me update. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Emily pulled away first for breath and smiled softly at Maya. Maya then glanced down at her phone checking the time, noticing how late it was she knew she had to get Emily home soon. **

_Hey we should probably head back, wanna help me pack everything up?_

_Sure. _**Emily said while smiling. **

**Emily took all the left over food and packed it into the basket sitting it next to the picnic blanket while Maya took her laptop and put it away in her bag. Facing opposite directions they both picked up a corner of the picnic blanket (unknowing the other was doing it also) then started to move backward trying to get the other side of the blanket. Until they finally backed into each other. They laughed loudly as they fell to the ground and Emily rolled over to look see Maya's face. Maya looked up into Emily's eyes before scooting upward and pressing her lips to Emily's. Their lips moved together perfectly before Maya swiped her tongue across Emily's lower lip, begging for entrance. Emily quickly accepted the request, just as the kiss was getting heated Maya's phone beeped breaking them out of their daze.**

**Maya and Emily both got up picked up the blanket and walked hand in hand back to Maya's car. Maya skipped slightly ahead of Emily so she'd be able to open the door for her. Emily just smiled and blushed in response as she climbed inside. When Maya got herself in she pulled out a stick of gum and popped it into her mouth, pointing the pack towards Emily asking if she wanted some. Emily quickly obliged and stuck the gum into her mouth. **

**The whole ride home was Emily's payback for Maya singing in her worst voice on the way there. Emily nonstop popped and chomped on her gum, thinking it was funny how aggravated Maya was getting, **

_Emily baby, did you know you were smacking?_

_Sorry Mayaaaa_. Emily said.

**As she started to chomp down harder. Making Maya let out an exasperated sigh and rolling her eyes. The rest of the car ride consisted of Maya telling Emily to stop and Emily only getting worse. When they finally arrived in front of their houses Maya parked the car and turned towards Emily. Emily smiled and started to exit the car with Maya right behind her. At Emily's door step she leaned back against the door, making Maya move closer till they were just inches apart. **

_I had so much fun tonight. Best date ever!_** Emily said before pecking Maya's lips **

_I'm not known to disappoint...Tonight was the best date ever to me too, Emmy. You were perfect_. **Maya said seriously. **

_No Mayaaa you were perfect_. **Emily said sweetly. Before leaning in and capturing Maya's lips in hers. Just as the kiss was getting heated they noticed the the lights on/off and Pam in the window. Breaking the kiss Maya grabbed Emily into a long warm, fuzz y hug. Before letting go and giving her a small kiss on the lips.**

_Goodbye Emmy._

_Goodbye Maya.._ **Emily said while blushing. Emily watched Maya hop downstairs and over to her house. Turning to go inside she ambushed by Pam on what happened during their date. Emily just brushed it off by saying she was tired and she'd tell her tomorrow. Pam looked disappointed but let the girl get some sleep. **

**As Emily got settled in bed she received two text messages. **

_Hannah-I heard about ur date...ur gf definitely does kiss and tell." _

**Laughing and typing a quick response to Hannah she opened the other message which was from...Maya. **

_Maya- Goodnight beautiful. I miss you already! Walk you to school tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out later? ;)_

_Emily- Goodnight Maya. And sure :) I can't wait to be in your arms again._

**With that Emily drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.**

**Morning:**

**Maya woke up with a smirk on her face, replaying last night's date. How could she get so lucky? The most beautiful girl in the school turned out to also be lesbian and live right next door to her! Hopping up she pulled out her phone and sent a quick **_Goodmorning Beautiful. _**Text to Emily and getting up to get dressed. When she was done getting ready for the day her hair was down but not as curly as usual, more like wavy. She stalked down her front steps and saw Emily walking towards her. Maya smiled to herself and waited for Emily to get to her.**

_Goodmorning Mayaa._

_Goodmorning Em._** Maya smiled and gently touched the back of Emily's head moving her forward into a short kiss. This time Maya took Emily's hand without asking and squeezing it lightly. And they headed towards school hand in hand. **

**In school: **

**Today was the day of an all school assembly so both Emily and May headed towards the gym room where everyone else in the school was...**

**I'll stop there. Oh and I'm going to use the Reviewers suggestions about the kiss thing. I'll probably update again tomorrow since I don't have school. =) THANK MOTHER NATURE for the suspected 11 inches of snow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is short I know. I just wanted to post something since somebody asked for something to read during the show, and I didn't want to feel bad. :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Maya and Emily walked hand in hand into the gym room and took seats next to each other on the bottom row in the center. They got front row seats and beat the crowd. Emily scooted over closer to Maya **

**Waiting for everyone else to arrive Emily leaned her head into the crook of Maya's neck and Maya tilted her head on Emily's. They sat there comfortably and quietly until Emily's friends arrived. As Hannah walked past she snapped a picture of them squealing** _Facebook Worthy!_**The other girls just smiled and sat down** **to the left of Emily and Maya. Maya pulled her head off of Emily and sat up straight as everybody piled into the gym room. **

**Maya heard somebody screaming her name and turned in her seat to see Jenna summoning her over. Maya turned to Emily and shook her head in Jenna's direction before getting up and walking towards her. Emily was still skeptical at the fact that Jenna and Maya were becoming friends, but what could she do? Emily turned to her friends when Hannah asked**, _So you and Maya are a thing now?_

_Yeah..._ **Emily said while blushing. Hannah turned towards Spencer and Aria and said,**

_Pay up bitches.___**Spencer grumbled and pulled out a 2 wrinkly $20 bills and threw them in Hannah's direction and Aria did the same. **

_You Guys made a bet about this?_** Emily asked shocked but still amused.**

_I tried to talk them out of it_!** Aria defended. **

"Oh yeah right, that's why you were the one to come up with the idea right?" **Hannah sassed back shutting Aria up. Emily just laughed and searched the room for Maya. Just then she saw Maya across the room with a blank expression as Jenna leaned over to whisper something to her. She didn't think Jenna was gay, but anyway doesn't she know Maya is hers? Emily jumped off the the bleachers and walked swiftly over to Jenna and Maya, she then forced her way in between them with her back to Jenna. She then pulled Maya into her and wrapped her arms around her neck, making Maya immediately wrap her arms around Emily's waist. Emily pressed her lips to Maya's, she made sure to make the kiss last a lot longer since she could feel Jenna's and everyone else's eyes on them.**

_I'm so happy to be your girlfriend._ **Emily said making sure she put emphasis on the word Girlfriend and talked a lot louder than usual. Maya just smiled at Emily, still wondering what triggered that. **

_Come on Maya._** Emily said as she slowly walked away knowing Maya would follow right behind her. Emily sent a smirk in Jenna's direction. Maya quickly followed behind Emily and Jenna rolled her eyes and stormed away. Getting back to her seat a couple of seconds before Maya Emily received a couple ****_Way to go Em's_****. from her friends. When Maya sat back down next to Emily. **

_So Emmy what was that about?_

_Nothing. I just don't appreciate anyone taking away my Maya time._ **Emily said. Making Maya even blush. **

**After the assembly was over Emily asked to go to the bathroom and was surprised at who she saw there. moved a little closer to Jenna.**

_Look Jenna stay away from Maya, ok?_

_I can talk to whoever I want ,Emily_. **Jenna spat back.**

_Well obviously not Maya. She's mine. Get it through your head she doesn't want you Jenna.I'm sure after our conversation you WON'T be around her anymore! _**Emily said smugly. Poking Jenna's shoulder and pushing past her out of the bathroom. **

**At Lunch:**

**Maya arrived a couple minutes before Emily and sat down at the table waiting. When Emily finally arrived she leaned down to Maya and gave a small kiss on the lips and a huge smile. Maya not wanting to beat around the bush just came out and said what she had to say, making Emily's head shoot up, **

**_Jenna told me about what happened in the bathroom..._**

**I'll stop there since it's about to start. This was quick because somebody asked to have something to read while watching and I waited till the last minute lol. But anyway keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. I'll probably use things you suggest! More to come...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't worry I'll keep up the jealousy thing. Just stay tuned.**

**Chapter 10**  
J_enna told me what you said to her. Why'd you do it?_  
_Jenna and the rest of my friends don't have the best past relationship.. I'm just trying to protect you._  
_First of all Emmy I'm suppose to be the one who protects you. And Emily... You said you threatened Jenna because you were trying to protect me? Not because you were jealous? _**Emily opened her mouth to respond but Maya just gave her a peck on her lips and said,** _I'm not angry or anything. I think it's adorable how much you're "trying to look out for me. But just keep in mind that you can trust me_. **Maya said while picking up Emily's hand and giving it a hard squeeze. Emily laughed. **  
_I wasn't jealous of anything...just being a good girlfriend."  
Oh so no jealousy at all Em?_ **Maya said sarcastically not being able to hold in the laugh that came after. **  
_Bye Maya. I have to get to class_.

**Emily said trying to change the subject and get away. She leaned down to Maya and smoothed down her hair before giving her a kiss on the forehead and sauntered away. As Emily reached her next period class she thought back on her and Maya's conversation. Was she jealous? No she was just being protective... She took her seat and began reading over her notes from the previous day when Toby the guy, she hadn't seen in forever walked in and took a seat next to her. **  
_Hey...guess we'll be lab partners, you okay with that?___**Toby asked.**  
_Uh...sure. No problem_. **Emily said while giving Toby a bright smile. She had no reason to really be mean to him, after all it was his sister who she couldn't stand. Surprisingly, Emily and Toby really hit it off and spent the whole period talking about things from swimming to girlfriends to motorcycles and to the actual lab they were assigned. As the bell rang everyone including Emily began to quickly pack their things up. As Emit and Toby left he yelled over to her, **  
_Maybe I can make your swim meet tonight?"  
That'd be great,Toby! I appreciate all the support I can get. See you there_. **Emily walked to her Locker to see Maya already leaning against it. Emily came up to her expecting her to move, but she didn't. **  
_Maya I need to get to my locker_! **Emily said laughing. **  
_Hmm Emmy... What's the password?_  
_Is it this_? **Emily said before she put her free arm on Maya's shoulder and pressed her lips against hers for a long simple kiss. **  
_It was actually 'Emily is beautiful' but that worked just as well! _**Maya said** **with a smirk. **  
_So are we still on for dinner at my place tonight. _Maya asked.  
"I'm not sure how long the swim meet will run. You'll be there, right?"  
"Of course I'll be there front in center go cheer you on. Since it'll probably be late when you're finished how about I just bring my parents to the meet? They won't get to completely know you but at least they'll see you in action." Maya suggested.  
"That's a great idea Maya! I'm going to have more cheerleaders than the basketball team. With you, your parents, my mom, and friends coming." Emily and Maya agreed that they'd schedule the dinner for later and Maya decided to go home for her parents and come later to the swim meet. Maya went home and used some of the pictures she had of Emily to make a "Go Emily!" Sign and then went and told her parents about the situation.

**At the swim meet:**

**Maya and her parents were just on time. Maya scanned the room for Pam Fields hoping she'd be there. She saw Pam front in center already watching the swimmers practice. Maya walked slowly over to her with her parents following right behind. **  
_Hey Mrs. Fields, these are my parents I brought them along since dinner couldn't happen tonight_. The adults all got up and shook hands while introducing themselves. **Pam noticed the poster board in Maya's hands and asked what it was. Maya showed her and Pam was taken aback by Maya's artistic skills. Before she could comment on it Emily got up and took her set**.

_That's her you guys_. **Maya informed her parents.  
Everyone sitting next to Emily's fan base must've really regretted it, from the moment she jumped into the pool till the moment she sat back on the pool they cheered for her. Everyone in the gym must've been extremely impressed by Emily' she took first place in every competition and was even the anchor tonight. After Emily was done changing to street clothes Toby got off his seat on the bleachers and went over to congratulate Emily. He leaned into her with a hug and told her how amazing she was tonight. Maya watched from afar and sauntered over to them. **  
_Hey Emmy, you were amazing_! **Maya said turning her around and giving her a huge hug. **  
"Thank you." **Emily said before kissing her. Toby just stood there looking at the both of them and they turned to look at him. **  
_So you must be Maya? Emily's talked a lot about you_. **Toby smiled. And Maya possessively wrapped her around Emily's waist moving a little closer. **  
_I'm sure all good things_. **Maya said**.  
_Your girlfriend really did great tonight! But I've got to run. Bye Emily and you too Maya!_  
**Emily and Maya both said their goodbyes together. Maya unslipped her arm from around Emily's waist once Toby left and directed Emily towards her parents and Pam. Mr. and Mrs. St. Germain both introduced themselves to Emily and congratulated her. **  
_We'd love to get to know you better Emily, we'll have to reschedule dinner. Or maybe even do something more hip_! **Maya's mom said. **  
**Emily laughed and agreed while Maya just shook her head at her wanna be cool mom.**

**Emily and Maya both rode home separately with their parents. Once Emily got home her mother asked to talk to her. **  
_Emily you still didn't tell me how your date with Maya went_. **Pam said trying to get some details. **  
_Omg it was amazing mom. Maya was so sweet to me! Emily said while smiling and giving a lovesick look.__** And of course Pam asked for more details, letting Emily explain everything they did during their date.**__  
Wow. I wish me and your fathers date could've went as peaceful as yours, but that story's for another time... This just makes me like Maya even more, you really know how to pick 'em Emily. _

**Emily laughed and excused herself to do homework. When she reached her room she plopped down on the bed and pulled out her phone to see she had a new message from Maya. Smiling brightly she opened it**

_Maya- Wanna sneak out to Noel's party with me?_

I tried to edit this on my phone Hopefully it's okay. And I'm always open to suggestions. Review for an update =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**When Emily was sure her mother was sleeping she crept downstairs and shimmied out the door. Emily walked next door to see Maya already sitting on her steps waiting. **

_Tell me why we're sneaking again Maya, we could've just made something up._** Emily said confused.**

_It's more dramatic this way. And more badass._** Maya laughed. **

**Emily and Maya both got into her car and headed towards the Noel's cabin. **

**They got out when they arrived and walked into Noel's cabin hand in hand. **

_I see you came ladies._ **Noel said to them, then noticing their intertwined hands started wriggling his eyebrows. Before Emily could even respond someone was calling his name and he was gone. They then started walking further into the room when Maya turned to Emily with hopeful eyes, **

_Em wanna check out the photo booth with me?_ **Maya said walking towards it knowing Emily would follow. **

_If this picture turns out good, I'll cut it out and replace it with my the one on my drivers license._

_Can I see it?_** Emily said giggling. **

_Nooooo. I look Snooki bad!_

_Maya you're absolutely beautiful. There's no way you could ever look anything but that._ Emily said seriously. **Turning to look her in the eye. **

_You too Emmy. _

**Maya said as the first click went off meaning the pictures had started. The second picture consisted of them both doing duck lips. In the third Maya put her arm behind Emily's head to form bunny ears. At the sound of the click Emily turned to look at her still laughing when she caught Maya's eye and stopped laughing, they stared at each other intensely for what seemed to be forever. Maya leaned over and then kissed Emily. Softly barely brushing the surface. Emily moved forward more to deepen the contact. Then the kiss turned from something sweet to something more hungry. Maya's tongue brushed across Emily's mouth begging her for entrance. She then let it in, sucking it, and putting her right hand on Maya's thigh. Maya's hands tugged into Emily's hair, the simple kiss that started it off turned into something more needy. They were snapped out of their daze when Maya pulled away for air and the final photo booth click went off. Emily turned and kissed Maya on the lips before getting out the booth for their awaiting photos. Emily grabbed the photos and just as she was going to show them to Maya, her friends called her name. She excused herself from Maya to go and talk to them. Maya agreed and went to the middle of the room to talk with Noel. **

**When the music started playing he pulled her into the center of the dance floor and started goofily dancing on her like a drunk boyfriend would do. Maya just stood there laughing at her friend. Emily looked up to see him dancing with Maya, surprisingly she could see they were just friends and having a good time so she chuckled at the sight. Then turned back to her friends. What did make her angry was when Jenna came rushing towards Maya on the dance floor. She grabbed Maya's hand and twirled her around, to anyone else this would just look like two friends having a good time, but Emily was pissed. Emily slowly made her way to the dance floor and stood a couple feet away from Maya. When the song changed She threw her hands in the air before running them all the way through her long dark hair. Moving her hips to the beat she caught Maya's eye and gave her a sexy wink. As she continued to dance she felt eyes burning a hole into her backside. And she knew they were Maya's. Emily turned around still dancing and used her fingers to direct Maya to come to her. Maya quickly forgot about Jenna and rushed towards Emily, and stood next to her all wide-eyed. Who taught this girl to dance. She was captivated by how she moved her hips to the music. Emily grabbed Maya's Arm **

_Come here you._

**Emily moved to Maya and threw her arms behind her head and looked her in the eyes. They were only inches apart. Emily then started to slowly but effectively grind her hips into Maya's. She was so damn sexy. Emily turned around in front of Maya and then continued to grind into her. Maya couldn't take it anymore and flipped Emily around towards her kissing her on the lips. Emily smiled as she broke the kiss and sauntered off, knowing what she was doing to Maya. **

**Since Emily was such a lightweight she made her way to the kitchen for a bottle of water. As she leaned onto the counter she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Maya turned Emily around and her lips met hers. But not gently this time, more hungry and motivated. Emily jumped backwards onto the counter and pulled Maya in between her legs. They kissed each other furiously while her hands came up to stroke Emily's face. Emily groaned and dug her hands into Maya's long wavy hair, she pulled her into her more and Maya let out a moan. Hands traveled down to the hem of Emily's shirt and toyed with it. Emily couldn't get enough of Maya, her mouth tasted of banana bubble gum and her intoxicating smell , smelled like fresh Vanilla. **

**Here's your immediate update! Thanks for the reviews. I take suggestions! Review if you liked it or have anything you wanted me to do and I'll update**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**As she leaned onto the counter she felt arms wrap around her waist. Maya turned Emily around and her lips met hers. But not gently this time more hungry and motivated. Emily jumped backwards onto the counter and pulled Maya in between her legs. They kissed each other furiously and her hands came up to stroke Emily's face. Emily groaned and dug her hands into Maya's long wavy hair. She pulled her into her more and Maya let out a moan. Hands traveled down to the hem of Emily's shirt and toyed with it. Emily couldn't get enough of Maya, her mouth tasted of banana bubble gum and her smell intoxicated her, she smelled of fresh Vanilla. face. Emily groaned and dug her hands into Maya's long wavy hair. She pulled her into her more and Maya let out a moan. Hands traveled down to the hem of Emily's shirt and toyed with it. Emily couldn't get enough of Maya, her mouth tasted of banana bubble gum and her smell intoxicated her, she smelled of fresh Vanilla. Emily wrapped her legs around Maya's torso pulling her even closer and the kiss became even more heated. **

_GET SOME MAYA!_

**Noel yelled as he left the kitchen. Had he been there the whole time? They didn't even notice. Shaken out of the daze they pulled away from each other. They both looked deeply into each others eyes before goofy smiles covered each others faces. Maya just shook her head at the blush on Emily's face cutely and leaned in for a hug. Their bodies melted into each other and they inhaled each others scents. Maya smelling of fresh vanilla and Emily with the smell Maya had grown to love, chlorine. Emily quickly responded to the hug and wrapped her arms around Maya and leaning in more. The other girl rested her head on Emily's shoulder and let out a deep exhale. Emily did the same. They stood like that quietly for a while before Maya started to hum a little under her breath. Emily joined in the humming and they began to slowly rock to it. The hug lasted for about 5 minutes, it was the best they'd both ever had. Long, gentle, and warm. The embrace was so soft, but yet so passionate. Emily was in heaven when Maya held her all of her stress just melted away. **

**Maya turned head to Emily's neck and planted a soft long kiss there before pulling away. After separating they just looked deeply into each others eyes. Maya was the one to break contact, only because of the strong urge to pee. **

_I'm gonna head to the bathroom, be right back Emmy._

**Emily was sad to see her leave but she knew she'd be right back. **

**Maya walked through the smoke infested living room towards the halls, where the bathrooms were located. She felt someone's arm yank her over into a vacant room. Turning around, she saw it was Jenna. Jenna had this intensity in her eyes like she had a very important message to tell Maya. Maya almost mistakes it for lust, but that couldn't be. Jenna was straight right? As Maya was lost in her thought she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings; Jenna pushed Maya back into the wall like she was made of air. Before Maya could even react Jenna forced her lips onto hers. Maya quickly pushed her off and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. **

_What the fuck was that Jenna? Emily already told you I only have feelings for her._** Maya said, awaiting an answer. But instead tears started to roll from Jenna's eyes and she made a beeline for the door. **

**Maya had to think this through. Should she tell Emily and watch her overreact. Or should she just keep it a secret because she handled it. It technically wasn't lying if Emily didn't ask her about it. Maya left the room and quickly used the restroom, scurrying back to Emily. She had decided she'd tell her. Seeing Emily leaned against the counter, drinking from a red solo cup, she went over and leaned her forehead against hers. She knew she couldn't tell Emily another girl had kissed her, when she was looking at her like that. **

**Again being interrupted by Noel, he came in and announced**, _Hey we're about to start body shots, you know you two want to._

**Maya looked at Emily with an arched eyebrow, hinting at an unasked question. Emily just smiled and pulled Maya towards all the action. **

**Emily relaxed on the table, took the glass, and tucked the glass into her cleavage. Maya moved in between her legs and handed a lime, and Emily held it not wanting to taste the sour before it was time. Maya grabbed the salt and shook it around, wiggling her eyebrows at Emily. Maya then leaned down over Emily and licked all down her neck, wetting the area for the salt. Then pulling out salt and sprinkling it all over the area. Then, she dived back in focusing on getting every last gram of salt off of Emily's neck. **

**Emily quivered at the feel of Maya's soft tongue moving slowly, but effectively all down her neck. Maya stared into Emily's eyes as she moved from her neck, to slip her lips around the glass that was in Emily's cleavage. Emily whimpered as she felt Maya's breaths hit her excited breasts. Before she knew it, Maya had the glass secure in her mouths grasp. She hurried and there her head back and felt the liquor slide down her throat, burning a little. When it was finally down, Emily brought the lime wedge to her lips and clamped her teeth down around it. Maya inched towards her, Maya jumped onto the lime Emily had in between her lips. Maya tried to suck every last ounce of juice out if it. When it was all gone, Maya gave Emily a sexy wink and inched away. Emily had never been so turned on in her life. **

_Woah._ **Was all she could say. **

_Emily, that's how you do a body shot. _**Their round ended with nonstop catcalls and stares from all across the room. Maya turned and started to talk to Noel, while he teased her, when Emily saw something. Jenna was slowly sneaking up to Maya's, she turned her head so she Jenna wouldn't notice her, and Jenna dropped a small hand written note into Maya's bag. Jenna scurried away in fear that she'd be caught.**

_Be right back Maya!_******Emily yelled as she walked past the bag quickly fishing the note out and heading to the bathroom. Emily locked the door and leaned against the sink to unfold the note. **

_"In no way do I regret the kiss. You may have a girlfriend now so you can disregard it. But I won't. I do think you wanted me though... God Maya, I'm not even gay and I want you all to myself. Maybe you're just so hot you turned me gay? Or maybe I was always Bi? Anyway Maya, I'll leave you alone for a bit so you can clear your mind! But just know, this is far from over. I'll wait as long as I have to for you! -Love, Jennaxoxo"_

**Emily was completely infuriated. How could Maya let Jenna kiss her? How could she not tell her? She just let this girl do a body shot off of her, for goodness sakes. She folded up the note and stuffed it into her bag. Emily was steaming, as she walked out of the bathroom over to Maya. **

_I think it's time we leave._

_Why? Is there something wrong?_

Maya asked completely confused.

_Just take me home._** Emily said before storming off to the car. Maya ran quickly behind and tried to open the door for Emily, but she didn't even smile this time. **

**The whole ride home consisted of Maya constantly asking Emily questions about what was wrong. But Emily just brushed it off every single time, making the car ride extremely awkward. Emily just stared blankly out the window the while ride home, and dodged Maya's every attempt at making conversation. When they arrived in front of their house Maya turned to Emily expecting a long kiss, but she was met with a short peck on the lips and an**_ I've got to go._

**Tell me what you want to happen next! If you want another update just review! =) Oh and I love to hear suggestions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Emily pulled the car door open, grabbed her purse and practically jumped out the car; closing the door with her back. She slung the bag over her shoulder and rapidly made her way up the steps and into the house. As she walked up the stairs tears streamed down her eyes; she couldn't believe Maya kissed Jenna. She knew something was going on between them and Jenna was warned to leave Maya alone. She jumped up the top step and walked to her room; and threw her bags on the floor. Deciding to jump into bed and talk to one of her friends, she chose Spencer. Emily sent a quick message to Spencer, telling her to call her immediately if she was awake. About three seconds after sending the message, Spencer was calling her.**

_What's up Em, do I need to call the rest of the girls?_

_No... I just wanted to talk to you._

_"About what?"_

_Relationship problems.._** Before Emily could continue, Spencer interrupted her. **

_If this is about Paige, I will destroy her! _**She said angrily. **

_Actually it's about Maya. __**Emily then proceeded to tell Spencer everything that happened. **_

_Maya is practically in love with you, Em. I know she would never cheat._

_That isn't what this note tells me. _**Emily said bitterly while rolling her eyes.**

_Em, girls throw themselves at Maya nonstop and she just brushes them off. But her eyes light up at the mention of your name, she loves you and only you. There has to be more to the story. Just talk to her._

_You're right. Thanks Spencer. See you tomorrow, I'm gonna just head to bed._ **Emily said dismissing Spencer, still not very convinced. She received a text from Maya but didn't really feel in the mood to talk to her. Emily decided to just put her phone on the charger and try to sleep the hurt off. **

**Maya POV**

**Why was Emily acting so strange? Maya hopped out of the car, and slowly made her way into her house. As she walked up the stairs her mind couldn't help but go back to how distant Emily had been. Could it have been something she did? Something she'd said? Was the body shot a little intimate for her? Maya didn't know what was up. She decided to just text Emily goodnight and give her some space.**

_Goodnight, Em. I can't wait to see tomorrow. I love having you be the first face I see when I wake up. Night night. Emily_** Maya sent to Emily hopefully. **

**Maya threw her phone onto the bed and quickly moved to her closet to change from her party clothes, into pajamas. She shut the lights off and plopped onto her bed and checked her phone desperately, but still no texts from Emily...Was Emily done with her? Did she need to go over there?... Maya brushed of off by thinking maybe the other girl just fell asleep already, or her phone was shut off? Maya let out a long exhale and decided to try and get some sleep. **

**Maya's eyes flickered open the next morning and she glanced at the nightstand to see it was 7:00 A.M. Still no response from Emily, so she decided to try again**

_Goodmorning Beautiful._ **Maya decided to recheck her phone after showering. She walked past her window seat that looked into Emily's room and saw her exiting the room. That meant she had to text her back, she was awake. Maya ran to the shower and trying to get ready fast enough to get to Em; before she went off to school. **

**Maya exited the bathroom clad in her signature combat boots, skinny black jeans, and a pink sleeveless shirt; hoping to get Emily's attention today, could she be angry at her? She went over to her bed and noticed there were no new text messages. If only Pam didn't have to work, she'd surely call her for advice. Deciding that this may last a little long she texted her asking to talk to her after school/work. Of course the answer was a yes.**

**But she would at least try to get Emily to talk to her on her own first. So Maya took a lot more time that morning to curl her hair, put on the perfume she knew Emily loved, and apply the lipgloss that made her lips shine so much. Of course she ended up running like 15 minutes late, which meant Emily had already left.**

**When Maya arrived to her locker she could feel eyes burning a whole in her. She turned around to see Emily checking her out, she knew the outfit would have to work. She was halfway through her smirk when Jenna came running up to her and when she looked up, Emily had gotten away. **

_What do you want Jenna?_ _Maya said annoyed. _

_I'm just getting to my locker, Maya._ **She wiggling her eyebrows and scurrying away. **

**Maya just rolled her eyes and went in search of Emily. When she got to the class they both shared Emily was in her normal seat, but payed no attention to her. Maya didn't understand and definitely didn't know what to do. **

**At the end of class Emily got up in a hurry to get out of there, when something dropped from her pocket. Being too busy to notice she kept on going. Maya eyed the note and saw it as an opportunity to make conversation with Emily. She quickly grabbed the note off the ground, and unfolded it in a hurry, when she saw **_Love Jenna "In no way do I regret the kiss. You may have a girlfriend now so you can disregard it. But I won't. I do think you wanted me though... God Maya, I'm not even gay and I want you all to myself. Maybe you're just so hot you turned me gay? Or maybe I was always Bi? Anyway Maya, I'll leave you alone for a bit so you can clear your mind! But just know, this is far from over. I'll wait as long as I have to for you! -Love, Jennaxoxo_

**So this is what's bothering Em? She knew of one way she could convince Emily she was the only one for her. **

**Emily POV (sorta)**

**At Lunch: **

_EMILY WAIT UP! CAN WE TALK?_

**Maya yelled hoping Emily would stop. But to her luck she didn't. Maya slid herself onto the chair and jumped on the table, making sure she had everyone's attention, she yelled**

_EMILY YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME, WE'VE ONLY BEEN ON 2 DATES AND I ALREADY COULDN'T IMAGINE LIFE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME, EMMY!_ **Emily was about ready to just keep walking until Maya used her nickname, that she just couldn't resist. Emily turned around towards Maya. The world seemed to stop and move in slow motion, as they stared into each others eyes. Without breaking eye contact Maya started to move towards Emily. She reached her and took her hands into her own and squeezed gently. **

_Emmy, baby you're the only want...the only one I need._** Emily knew was supposed to angry at Maya but she couldn't help leaning in for a kiss. They melt into each other, Maya's lips are so soft and wet against Emily's. Maya pulled away first and dragged Emily out of the lunch room and into the hall, once they found a secluded area she told Emily the whole Jenna story. **

_Oh Maya I'm so sorry for not coming to you first, but why didn't you just tell me. I will destroy Jenna!_

_That's why Emily, I didn't want you to hurt her. She's really no threat to you. Nobody could ever take me away from you Emmy._ **Maya said while smiling sweetly. **

**Emily pulled Maya into a long heated kiss, wrapping her arms around her. They kiss. Hungrily, almost desperately. Emily pulls away first with tears streaming down her eyes, and Maya lets out a groan. **

_Why are you crying Em? _**Maya asked with pure concern in her voice. **

_Maya I-I L..._** Emily stopped herself when she sensed what she was about to say, it was too early, and Maya probably didn't feel the same way. **

_You what baby?_

_Maya, I'm just so happy to have you in my life right now._

**Emily leaned into Maya and buried her head I to her shoulder and Maya wrapped her arms around Emily; pulling her in closer. Maya turned her head to the side and placed a sweet kiss on Emily's neck. They began to rock with happiness. They were okay again. **

**Uh. Hope you liked this chapter. Review if you want another one. And also leave suggestions on what you want to happen next! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sorry I've been MIA. I've been really busy. Give me the weekend to get my life together and the updates will come regularly again ;)

Emily pulled on her North Face fleece and quickly tied her shoes, going out to rake the leaves that had scattered across her lawn from all the neighboring trees. She retrieved the rake from the garage and slowly but steadily started to create a discarded leaf pile. About 5 minutes into the job Emily stopped for a phone break. It was 4:30 which meant Maya should be getting home from band practice any time now. She was hoping they could do something tonight since it was a Friday night and they hadn't been out much since the whole Jenna situation. Deciding if she wanted to go out with Maya tonight she'd best get back to work, she picked up the rake and started to rushingly and sloppily transport the leaves from scatter to pile. Suddenly Emily felt Hans wrap around her waist a series of small kisses planted on her neck

"Guess who?" Maya whispered in her ear.

"Hm..." Emily drawled out in fake confusion. "Is it Toby?"

Emily got no answer but felt a long slow lick up her neck.

"Mmmm. That feels so good. Keep that going Toby, I promise I won't tell Maya if you won't." The girl joked.

Immediately Maya pulled away from her and playfully pushed Emily into the finally organized leaf pile.

"Jerk! I came over here to surprise my girlfriend and you're fantasizing about ...that boy." Maya faked hurt while throwing her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Kidding Maya." Emily laughed out in a giggle fit. "I knew it was you, you're wearing that perfume that I love."

Emily continued, "I was hoping we could do something tonight since you're home from school and all now..."

"What kind of something?"

"Well, since it's so close to Halloween maybe something scary? Haunted house? Something like that."

"I'd love to go on a date where you get scared as hell and end up in my arms all night, Em."

Maya was so cocky.

"I don't know about that. I think you'll end up in MY arms tonight Maya."

"We'll see. So are you ready to go or..?"

"I'll be ready to leave as soon as all these leaves are raked." Emily said in frustration, they could've been gone by now if she wasn't thrown into the pile. She picked up the rake and began to meticulously gather the leaves before Maya interrupted.

"Em we're never going to go if you keep that up." Grabbing the rake from Emily's hands she held it on the ground out in front of her. Maya cleared her throat and tried to talk in her best Professor voice,

"Welcome to leave raking 101 I'll be your instructor-"

"Maya I don't need a class in raking leaves." Emily said laughing inside but faking annoyed.

Maya completely ignored the comment and continued on with her over dramatic lesson,

"Now if you want to do it the most simple and efficient way, I suggest this" Maya picked up the rake and pushed it onto the ground and started with tiny strokes across the grass, making all the leaves stick and get cluttered in the the bottom of the rake. She tried her hardest to shake them all out but there was no use.

"So I'm guessing that wasn't suppose to happen..." Emily drawled out laughing.

"I was just showing you what NOT to do while raking, but since you don't seem to respect my class I'll let you do it on your own."

Emily grabbed the lawn tool and dragged it across the grass quickly getting all the stray leaves into the pile. She pointed out cockily,

"It's a sad day in class when the student surpasses the teacher!"

Maya just rolled her eyes and began walking towards her car, only stopping to open the door for Emily.

Once inside the car Maya typed, "Terror behind the Walls" haunted house into her GPS. It was supposed to be the scariest one in the whole state. Once they arrived at their location in Philly Emily was actually scared out of mind. Outside there were people in all types of costumes harassing the people waiting in line, they couldn't even wait till they got in? Sensing Emily's nerves Maya placed her hand and told her sincerely, "Don't worry Emily, I'll protect you."

She just responded in response and waited for Maya to get out and open the door for her. They walked hand in hand, got tickets, then waited in the line to get inside. Even the line was terrifying, Emily had to bury her head in Maya's chest whenever the "inmates" (staff) would get really close to her.

They were finally at the front of the line and next to go in, when Maya said, "If you're scared just know I'll protect you, Emily."

"I know Maya."

The walked inside hand in hand, the start of the tour was walking through an old psych ward. The highlight and scariest factor was the woman at the end of the door sitting next to the exit. You had to pass her to leave. The woman was rolled up in a ball rocking back in forth, her hair all disheveled, and she was dressed in a long white cloak. Maya linked her arm into Emily's and continued through the room, they knew the people couldn't actually hurt them deep down so they tried to walk pass with confidence. As soon as they were about to walk through the doorway the woman quickly looked up she had blood drooling down the corners of her mouth and she reached an arm out in Emily's direction then screamed, "YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Maya quickly pulled Emily to the other side of her and continued into the other room.

"Thanks, Maya."

The rest of the way through the haunted house was a breeze for Maya but Emily had her head buried into neck most of the way. Maya obviously wasn't scared very easily but she had one phobia: Clowns. They made their way to the last room and on each wall there were about 5 clowns waiting for people to enter. Maya tried to keep her cool but she was frightened out of her mind. Emily could feel the girl tensing up and removed her head from her shoulder to see what had her so frightened. She saw all the clowns and automatically knew it was time for her to be brave and help Maya, like Maya helped her. She grabbed her hand and tried to huffily get through the room when one of the clowns began to cackle making Maya scream out in fear. Emily couldn't believe clowns scared the rebel so much.

"Don't worry Maya don't run we're almost out." Emily reasoned.

One of the clowns must have heard Emily mention Maya's name and decided to target Maya more.

"YEAH MAYA DON'T RUN! COME PLAY WITH USSS!" Maya screamed again and jumped through the door to the exit. She kneeled down to catch her breath, she hated clowns. Emily just sat on the ground holding her until she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just surprised that my bad ass girlfriend is afraid if clowns."

Maya looked at the other girl wide eyed, "Nobody knows about this." Emily nods her head okay and pulls them up off the ground. They walked hand in hand back to Maya's car.

Arriving back home Emily turned to Maya and leaned across the seat pressing her lips to hers. Emily melted into Maya and felt the urge to get closer, she moved herself over the seat and onto Maya's lap. Maya wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and began to rub up and down slowly. Maya took a break from making out and started to vary her kisses on places like Emily's jaw, neck. Emily moaned into the kisses before pulling away deciding to stop before it got too heated.

Maya walked Emily to the door and gave her small kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Maya." Emily smiled.

"Goodnight, Love." Maya replied before planting another kiss on Emily's lips and walking back next door to her house.

Finally I updated. Review! And if you have any suggestions I'll try to work them in (seriously please leave suggestions) Thanks for reading


End file.
